Chronosphere (Red Alert 1)
The Chronosphere was a mass teleportation device developed by the Allies during the . An improved version was used to decisively end the . Albert Einstein was a notable contributor to the Chronosphere's design. History Second World War The first prototypical Chronosphere device was built by Albert Einstein in 1946, although it severely malfunctioned and short circuited. Not abandoning the project, Einstein reworked it and reshaped, this time concentrating on manipulating time and space instead of simply time traveling. The Philadelphia Experiment was an early Chronosphere experiment. The results indicated a lack of control over the process and solving the control problem became the main preoccupation of Albert Einstein and other personnel working on the project. A crucial control test of the Chronosphere was performed in a facility near Lich, Germany. Advancing Soviet forces discovered the facility and threatened to overrun it. The base was preparing for a critical test and evacuation would mean the loss of months of preparations. Field Commander A9 was sent to hold the facility and despite enemy action the test proceeded on schedule. Despite perfecting the control process, the Chronosphere continued to exhibit operational idiosyncrasies despite continued refinement. Personnel were still liable to disappear during teleportations and nuclear warheads could explode if a teleport was attempted. The appearance of the chrono vortex during use also highlighted the device's imperfection. Regardless, the Chronosphere was officially released for battlefield use for the Battle of Moscow at the end of the war, and was also used in Germany and Italy. Alternate Second World War The Soviets first became aware of the Chronosphere when Soviet agents observed it in operation on Elba Island. Stalin became obsessed with acquiring it, even more so as Allied forces began using it tactically. The Soviets tracked the Chronosphere to Northern Switzerland. An attack captured Albert Einstein but not the device. The Soviets placed a tracking device placed in Einstein's watch and allowed the Allies to rescue the scientist using the Chronosphere. The tracking device then led the Soviets to the Chronosphere's new location on the Iberian Peninsula. The Allies set their radar stations to automatically send a destruct message to the Chronosphere if Soviet forces approached. Another Soviet attack failed to disable all of the radar stations and the Chronosphere was destroyed. General Georgi Kukov failed to inform the field commander of the last radar site and for this oversight Stalin personally executed Kukov. Interestingly though, the Soviets did indeed capture the Chronosphere in at least 3 occasions in the war. Once in Ukraine, another time in Italy (where it later exploded because it was badly damaged) and one more time they captured it and even used it against an Allied stronghold, teleporting an MCV over enemy soil. Game Unit The Chronosphere may only move one unit at a time. The Chronosphere may not be used on enemy units. A teleported unit will return automatically to its pre-teleportation location after a period of time. The Chronosphere cannot transport infantry, either inside or outside a personnel carrier. Attempting to do so results in the infantry disappearing. A will explode immediately without being moved if a teleport is attempted. Each use of the Chronosphere has a small probability of generating a chrono vortex. Teleporting a sea unit onto land, or vice versa, destroys the unit at the destination. Gallery File:RA_Chronosphere_Effect.jpg|Chronoshifting units attack Mammoths from behind Category:Science and technology Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Arsenal